


Close as Strangers

by captainofelos



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff and Angst, basically rini never happened and instead ricky told gina he likes her after thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofelos/pseuds/captainofelos
Summary: Song fic based on close as strangers by 5 seconds of summer
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Kudos: 11





	Close as Strangers

**Six weeks since I’ve been away**

**And now you’re sayin’ everything has changed**

**And I’m afraid that I might be losing you**

It had been about six weeks since Gina left to move with her mom to live in New York City and even though Ricky knew it was bound to happen, he never expected it to happen so soon.

“ _ I don’t know Gi, everything is happening so fast, I can barely wrap my head around it. _ ”

Gina wouldn’t lie. It hurts to hear him say that, it’s not her fault her mom works for FEMA and they have to move whenever disaster strikes while Ricky is stuck in Utah.

But the one main thing Gina is upset about, is the idea of losing... _ Ricky _ .

**And every night that we spend alone**

**It kills me thinking of you on your own**

**And I wish I was back home next to you**

Sure Gina loves living in New York City and attending one of the most prestigious dance schools in America, but she was always thinking about Ricky who's still in Utah without her. She wishes she could have her mom transfer back to Utah or have taken Ashlyn’s offer of living with her so she could be close to Ricky. But she also knows that if she stayed, he would have told her she would regret staying and not living in the city of her dreams.

**Oh, everyday**

**You feel a little bit further away**

**And I don’t know what to say**

*voicemail from Ricky to Gina*  _ Hey...It’s me Ricky. I um-how are you? I know we haven’t really spoken since you left and I know you are probably really busy killing it at the Joffrey ballet school but I miss you Gi. I guess I’ll try again tomorrow before you leave for school. I lo-*sighs* night, Gina. _

**Are we wasting time**

**Talking on a broken line?**

Gina wasn’t dancing at her best and all she wanted to do was to hear Ricky’s voice. Everytime she called him it would go straight into voicemail. So she decided to check Ricky’s instagram to try and figure out what was going on in his life. The first picture she sees is a picture of Ricky and Red celebrating Red’s birthday, and all she notices is that he’s flashing the camera a smile that she hasn’t seen in a while.

**Won’t give up**

**Even though it hurts so much**

**Every night I’m losing you in a thousand faces**

**Now it feels we’re as close as strangers**

Gina wasn’t ready to give up on her and Ricky. No matter how hard she tries to distract herself with dance and theater, she always finds herself looking into the crowds, hoping Ricky is sitting there to cheer her on, like he did at East High. However, that was then and this is now, and the two of them felt more like strangers than boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Late night calls and another text**

**Is this as good as we’re gonna get?**

**Another timezone taking me away from you**

_ Hey, you have a recital today right? I might be able to come down if I finish rehearsal early-2:00pm _

_ Hey, I don’t know if you came but I won first place for my lyrical solo. I’m hoping you did though-9:45pm _

_ Sorry I couldn’t. Miss Jenn asked Red and I to stay back after rehearsals. Maybe next competition Gina-1:30am _

Each day it seemed like the two of them would only talk at night and only for a few minutes, because they are living in two different states. Not to mention that they have barely even texted each other. For Ricky and Gina it seemed harder for them to continue to stay in touch as times went on.

**Living dreams in fluorescent lights**

**While you and I are running out of time**

**But you know that I’ll always wait for you**

Gina may be living her childhood dream but there are some nights where the lights from the stage are too bright. And right now that felt like every night. Ricky and her were running out of time and she knew it. Their relationship will be ending faster than she would like and there is nothing she can do. But deep down Gina knows she could never replace Ricky.

**On the phone**

**I can tell that you wanna move on**

**Through the tears**

**I can hear that I shouldn’t have gone**

**Every day gets harder to stay away from you**

**So tell me…**

“ _ Gina I can’t do this anymore! It’s too complicated! Everything in this town reminds me of you. And it’s driving me insane because while I’m stuck here in Salt Lake City you are in New York living your dream...I can’t ask you to come down here because that would be selfish...I think we need to take a break because this isn’t healthy. Gina, we've been pretending like this is normal and it’s not. _ ”

Gina’s heart breaks as she listens to Ricky cry and tell her how he really feels. Once she hangs up she lets out a cry for the first time since she left Salt Lake City and Ricky behind. It breaks her heart to hear him say that they need a break. She feels like it’s all her fault, even though he told her it wasn’t. She wished she took up Ashlyn’s offer to stay now more than ever.

Since Gina grew up moving all around the United States, home for her was never an apartment or a city. She realized it was where Ricky was. Her friends noticed a change in her, she was no longer happy and excited to dance or act like she was when she first moved here. Chloe and Kenna, her two best friends, tried their hardest to cheer her up, from binge watching Teen Wolf to eating ice cream and crying, nothing worked and they were beginning to become nervous for her.

All Gina was wanted was to see Ricky and hear him tell her to come home. But she knows he won’t because he is selfless. He wants her to live her dream of dancing on Broadway one day. He always put her and his friends before himself, even if it hurts her. Like convincing Nini to go to the conservatory school instead of staying in Utah just because she wanted to date him. Or when he convinced Big Red to ask out the boy he’s had a crush on in his homeroom. But what Ricky doesn’t know is that he became a part of her dream, too.

**Six months since I went away**

**And I know everything has changed**

**But tomorrow I’ll be coming back to you**

After calling up Ashlyn to see if the offer still stood about moving in with her, Gina spent days trying to convince her mom to let her move in with Ashlyn. She knows that the relationship she had with Ricky changed when she left for New York. The two of them both tried to move on with other people, for Ricky it was with Nini, for Gina it was with her dance partner Jeremy, but no one could compare to each other. However, Ricky had no clue that Gina was on her way back to Salt Lake City to surprise him at his prom. She was headed home…

  
Back to  _ Ricky. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
